Shooting Stars and Midnight Kisses
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Determined to make it the best summer ever, Clare and Eli make a summer bucket list. Follow them on their adventures as they have a blast, get into crazy situations and fall deeper and deeper in love. Pure EClare summertime fluff.
1. PrologueThe List

**A/N: Hello there! :) This is my first Degrassi fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy. I got the idea because my friend and I made a summer bucket list, so I thought it'd be cute to have my favorite Degrassi couple do the same. :) I just finished Season 10, so this is going to be just a cute, fluffy fanfiction, since I'm kind of lost as to what happens in 11! :P Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Drop the World never would have happened. Just sayin'. **

**Bold-**Eli's ideas

_Italics-_Clare's ideas

Neither-Combined ideas

**And now, onto the story! **

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy Summer Bucket List

**Take a road trip in Morty**

_Send a message in a bottle_

**Go to a CRAZY concert together**

_Make a Build-a-Bear together_

**Go out for pancakes at 3 am**

Carve our initials into a tree

Watch the sunrise

**CLARE gets her driver's license. **

_Go clothes shopping for ELI_

Kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel

_Bake a chocolate cake_

_Dance in the rain_

**Play video games **

Live in a bookstore for a day

**Build a fort from pillows and blankets**

**Convince someone we've completely and utterly lost our minds**

Have a movie campout in the backyard

_Do something completely and utterly spontaneous_

**Go night swimming**

Document our adventures in a scrapbook

"And we're seriously going to do all of this?" Eli asked, scratching his head.

"That's kind of the point of the list," Clare replied, standing from Eli's bed and stretching. Eli picked up the notebook and looked it over.

"Why, exactly?"

"Because it's fun," Clare replied. "It gives us things to do over the summer, so we're not just sitting around being bored and trying to figure out what we can do."

"If you say so."

"Trust me; this will be the best summer ever."

**A/N: Okay, so each chapter of this story will be one of the things on Eli and Clare's bucket list, and the adventure as to how it happened. Hope you enjoyed thus far, and more is soon to come! Happy summer everyone! :**)


	2. Number 17 and 7

**Disclaimer: Munro Chambers and Degrassi-two things I wish I owned, but I don't. **

"It's official, I quit chemistry."

Clare flopped down onto Eli's bed, letting out a huff and closing her eyes. Exams were over and summer was finally here!

"Oh, come on," Eli replied, sitting down next to her. "It's not _that _bad."

Clare gave Eli an incredulous look and sat up. "Says you! Besides, you finished it a year ago. You've had time to forget the horrors."

Eli gave a light chuckle and placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, gently rubbing them. She groaned in pleasure at the touch, all the stress from exam week exiting her body.

"You know," he said. "It's officially summertime."

"Yeah, kinda got that…" Clare was a little puzzled at the obviousness of Eli's statement. "Your point being?"

"We can start our bucket list."

Clare's eyes shot open and she turned to face her boyfriend. "We can!"

Eli laughed at her excitement. "Anything special in mind to kick off our 'best summer ever,' Ms. Edwards?"

"Hmm…" Clare flipped her notebook to the page with their list. "I don't know where to start."

Eli leaned his chin on her shoulder, looking over the list and pondering. "How about…" He took one last look before pointing to an item. "This?"

A grin spread across Clare's face. "That sounds perfect." She kissed Eli's nose before getting off the bed. "Will you run me by my house? I have some ideas of what we can use."

Eli grinned and grabbed the keys to Morty. About an hour later, the couple returned and began to set up their summer kick-off.

It took a bit of convincing, but Clare's mother agreed that Clare could stay the night at Eli's. She trusted Clare, and after they had informed her of their plans, and she had talked to Cece, she agreed. The two teenagers then proceeded to grab their necessities and headed back to the Goldsworthy residence.

The sun was just beginning to disappear as they finished setting up, and they stepped back to admire their work. A small tent with sleeping bags and Eli's laptop resided in the backyard, along with a stack of movies.

"Operation movie campout in the backyard is a go." Eli kissed Clare's forehead and they climbed into the tent, snuggling themselves in the sleeping bag. The pair successfully made it through Edward Scissorhands, Beetlejuice and The Notebook before sleep overcame them.

They dozed peacefully, content in each others arms. The next morning, Eli awoke first, and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. For a while he just smiled down at her, brushing hair from her eyes and wondering how on earth he'd gotten so lucky to get this girl. Just as the faint glow of morning light illuminated the tent, he kissed Clare's lips softly.

Her eyelids fluttered and she smiled. "Good morning," she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes and stretching.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eli smiled, giving her another kiss. "Want to cross two things off our list?''

Clare looked puzzled for a moment, until Eli pulled her up and opened the tent flap. The sun was peeking over the mountains, and they sat in silence as the ball of light rose higher and higher in the sky. Eli wrapped an arm around Clare and she leaned into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, and I don't think it's my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Reviews are awesome, and thanks for those of you who already reviewed and for the story alerts! :)**


	3. Number 16

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites! I'm new to this and you have all made me feel so welcome :') Anyway, enough with the mush, I just appreciate the support. Onto the story! Enjoy :)**

"Eli, you can't be serious."

"Come on, it'll be fun. That guy, right over there."

Clare looked at the innocent bystander, who was sitting on a park bench with a newspaper in his hand, unknowing that he had just become the next victim of one of Eli's harebrained schemes. She sighed deeply.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. Eli did a silent fist pump of triumph and Clare rolled her eyes. "You're insane, you know that?"

"Never said I wasn't." He pushed her towards the man, despite her protests that she wasn't ready. Before she could protest further, she was in front of the man, who'd lowered the paper he was reading to look at her.

"Hello," he said a skeptical look on his face.

"Hello," Clare replied, with an awkward wave of her hand, followed by an awkward silence.

"Can I help you?" The man, looking to be in his early 30's, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, is that seat taken?" Clare asked, pointing to the empty space on the bench next to him.

"Nope, all yours."

"Great." Clare remained standing and another awkward silence passed.

"So, are you going to sit?" the man asked.

"Oh, no," Clare said. "I was asking for my imaginary friend."

The man's eyebrows shot into his light brown hair and his gray eyes widened. "Imaginary friend?"

"Yes," Clare said. "You see, she's very shy. Or else she would have asked herself."

"Um, I see…"

"Clare!" Eli came up behind her and glanced at the man. "Oh, I'm so sorry, was she bothering you?"

"Is she with you?"

"My girlfriend."

The stood from his spot on the bench and took Eli aside for a minute. "She was speaking of this…imaginary friend?"

"Ah, that," Eli said, looking over at Clare, who was in a very intense conversation with thin air. It was all he could do to keep a straight face. "Well, you see, she's never been the same since the aliens abducted her."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, she was perfectly normal until about a year ago. Until one night, when we were playing hide and seek with goblins, a UFO just appeared out of nowhere, and she was gone…" Eli was lucky he was involved in theater, or else he may have never been able to pull this off. Even though he didn't act, he'd seen enough to keep it together. He covered his eyes with his hands and sniffled. "That next week was the hardest of my life. If it weren't for the comfort of Bigfoot, I don't know what I would have done. He's my brother, you see. Well, half brother. Anyway, a week later, she returned from the abduction, and she believed in all these crazy things, like having an imaginary friend ant that Voldemort was out to get her, and I'd tell you more, but then you'd think I was crazy."

The man just stared at Eli. It seemed as if he couldn't do much else.

"Anyway, thank you for your time. And I'm sorry again about Clare. Like I said, ever since the abduction…" Eli waved a finger next to his ear, symbolizing that she'd lost her mind. He patted the man on the shoulder and said, "You know, you're not that bad. When the zombie apocalypse begins, I'll make sure they don't eat your brains." Without another word, Eli made his way back to Clare.

"What did you do to that poor guy?" she said, giggling, and punching Eli after he'd explained his story.

"Oh come on. You can't say that wasn't fun."

"It wasn't." Eli raised an eyebrow and Clare cracked a smile. "Okay, maybe it was a little fun."

"That's my girl." He slung an arm around her shoulders and they began walking through the park. "Convince someone that we've completely and utterly lost our minds? Check!"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Shooting Stars and Midnight Kisses, because I just about peed my pants writing it! Kinda stupid, but I can see Eli doing something like this, just for the heck of it. Reviews, as always, are appreciated!**


	4. Number 4

**A/N: Thanks again, so much for all the alerts I've gotten on this story! I'm glad you all like it so much :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or Build-a-Bear Workshop. Even though it'd be really cool if I did!**

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"It'll be so much fun!"

"Says you."

"Just come on." Clare dragged Eli through the packed mall, her excitement apparent in her smile and the fact that she was running through crowds of people. Eli rolled his eyes, proceeding to follow her until they stopped in front of the big yellow store.

"I can't believe you've never made a Build-a-Bear," Clare said, dragging him by the hand into the store that made him grimace. There were far too many colors and happy faces.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, Cece and Bullfrog weren't exactly the type of parents that did this sort of thing."

Clare giggled. "Well now's your chance. Welcome to childhood."

"Can't wait."

Clare glared at her boyfriend. "Don't get an attitude. This will only be horrible if you make it horrible."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be horrible."

Clare pouted. "Can you at least pretend you're happy? For me?"

Eli knew he couldn't resist her when he looked into her baby blue eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "But if Adam sees me in here, I'll never hear the end of it."

Clare seemed to take that as an answer, pulling him over to the array of unstuffed bears to choose from. "What do you think?"

"That we should leave."

Clare shot him a 'look' and Eli raised his hands in surrender. "Right, sorry. Happy."

"Thank you." She dropped her gaze back to the animals. "What do you think of this one?" She picked up a calico cat with green eyes and a big smile.

Eli shuddered. "No. Never been a cat person." He looked up and down the row. "What about…" he picked up a white bulldog. "This."

"Uh, no. I had a bad experience with a bulldog when I was younger." Eli raised a questioning eyebrow. "When I was three, our neighbors had a bulldog, and I was chasing a ball down the street. I didn't know the dog had gotten out, so, much to my surprise, I turned and had fifty pound dog on my tail. Then I tripped over a crack in the street and he landed on me."

Eli smirked for a moment, trying to hold back, but couldn't help laughing.

"Don't laugh at me! It was a very traumatizing experience for a three year old."

"Okay, okay." He put the dog back in its place. After a few more attempts at choosing an animal, they started feeling a little unlikely this would ever happen. Eli pulled his jacket closer around him as mothers shot worried glances at him and pulled their children closer. _Just because a guy dresses in all black and wears eyeliner doesn't mean he's going to do something horrible to your children. _He pulled Clare closer in attempt to show he wasn't all bad.

She'd been oblivious to the whole situation, plucking through different animals that could be possibilities. "This one's cute, don't you think?"

He shook off the feeling of being constantly watched by cautious mothers and turned to see that she was holding a soft, light tan bear. He looked around the other options, excluding the ones that he and Clare had vetoed, and decided that this was definitely the best one. "Sure…adorable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Eli kissed her nose. "Just like you."

Clare giggled. "Alright, Mr. Goldsworthy, ready to stuff?"

He took her hand as they made their way to the next step of creating their bear. "Why of course, Ms. Edwards," he said in a cheesy British accent. "I live to stuff!"

He felt the gazes of parents on him again as they moved forward in line, but it didn't bother him as much. They handed their 'bear corpse,' as Eli called it to the young blonde girl at the stuff machine. Eli noticed her smiling at the couple as they fought over who got to press the stuffing pedal.

"Is this soft enough?" she asked, handing over the bear. Clare gave it a squeeze, and then handed it to Eli. He looked at it questioningly, but nevertheless, took the bear and hugged it. He heard Clare giggle lightly, but rolled his emerald eyes.

"Perfect," he said, looking right at Clare. She grinned widely. The stuffer smiled, letting the couple have their moment until they were interrupted by a mother behind them clearing her throat.

"Pick out a heart." The stuffer, whose nametag read Lindsey, told them. Clare grabbed a red satin heart out of the bin. "Now give it a kiss and make a wish." Eli took the heart from Clare and held it in between their lips, each kissing a side of the heart. After placing the heart inside the bear, Lindsey sewed it up, leaving the couple on their way.

Eli and Clare 'bathed' their bear together, laughing as they fought over the pedal again, as well as who got to brush, the looks from judgmental moms completely forgotten. Clare held it tightly to her chest and Eli slung an arm over her shoulders as they looked through the variety of clothes to pick.

"Clare?"

"Yes Eli?"

He picked up a little leather jacket and held it up, pleading with his eyes. A smile crept onto Clare's face.

"Yes."

Eli fist pumped the air in victory and Clare rolled her eyes. After pairing the jacket with black jeans, a little pair of converse and a blue shirt with a boom box on it, they got to the final step: the name.

"Edward?" Clare suggested.

"No way. Angus?"

"No."

They spent a few minutes bickering over names until they came on one they could agree on.

"Michael?"

"I like Michael," Clare said.

"Michael it is." Eli typed in the name and the couple paid for their bear. They left with their furry friend in a box, both smiling.

"Wasn't that worth it?" Clare asked, entwining her and Eli's hands.

He looked down at his girl, smiling brightly, and smiled back, kissing her forehead.

"Absolutely."

**A/N: Fun fluffy stuff :) Reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. Number 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update! Busy couple of days, haven't had time to write. Anyway, thank you Blossoming Light for your awesome review! It made me smile. :) Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I find it pretty adorable. This story is set in the summer before Eli's senior year and Clare's junior year, as if Drop the World never happened. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Nor do I own a hippopotamus, not that that has anything to do with this. I just don't. **

"Eli, I'm not ready for this."

"Yes, you are Clare! You're the best student I've ever taught." Eli rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly.

"I'm the only student you've ever taught!"

"And your point?"

Clare fidgeted nervously in her uncomfortable chair, perplexed as to how Eli could sit next to her, cool as a cucumber.

"Clare Edwards?"

Clare breathed deeply before standing up, acknowledging her existence to the driving instructor. Eli took her purse, handed her the keys, and kissed her gently on the forehead before sending her off. With another deep breath, she followed the instructor.

"Ms. Edwards, my name is Richard, I'll be administering your exam today."

"Hello," Clare said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Just lead me to where you're parked, and we'll get this thing started." The older man smiled warmly and Clare offered a small smile in return. They walked in silence until they reached the parking spot.

"This...this is it?"

"Yes..."

Richard, though looking utterly dumbfounded, said, "Well, as long as it functions." Clare shrugged it off, getting in the hearse and starting the engine. After checking the blinkers, brakes, etc. Richard joined her in the car and Clare took a final deep breath.

_I can do this.  
_

"ELI! ELI, I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Eli barely had time to look up before Clare flew into his arms. Shocked, he stumbled with the impact.

"You did?"

"I passed my drivers test!"

Eli smiled widely and picked up his girlfriend, spinning her around in a circle before kissing her as she giggled. People stared, but he didn't care.

"I knew you would."

He took her hand and they walked together to choose a number and wait for it to be called.

"I can't believe you made me use Morty," Clare said as they took seats, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you learned how to drive with Morty, so it's only right that you get your license with him."

Clare rolled her eyes at his logic, still floating on a cloud from the fact that she'd passed. She finally felt relaxed, sitting here with Eli, and closed her eyes. Smiling, she knew this was clearly the best summer ever.

Once Clare's number was called, she'd gone through the motions of getting her license, filling out information and getting her picture taken. After that was finished, she and Eli walked hand in hand out of the DMV. He handed her the keys to Morty as they reached the hearse in the parking lot, throwing her his signature smirk.

"Come on, new driver. Let's see what you've got."

Clare rolled her eyes and snatched the keys from Eli, running excitedly to the driver's seat. She noticed his smile as she started the car, turning to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," she said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Eh, it's what I do."

Clare smiled and kissed him again before turning back to the task at hand.

"Now put it in reverse, easy on the gas."

"Yes, gramps."

Clare smirked at Eli, who returned it and rolled his eyes. "Just go!"

Clare laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, positively giddy. "Just because I have my license doesn't mean you'll stop driving me places, right? I don't exactly have a car."

Eli laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever you say."

**A/N: Reviews are amazing! :)**


	6. Number 11

**A/N: Bonjour, my lovely readers! Onto the next installment of Shooting Stars and Midnight Kisses! Merci for the lovely reviews! Pardon my French, I started my online summer school French class this morning and decided I'd put it to good use. :) Anyway, I'll quit the ramble and let you get on with the Elcare fluffiness! I use too many exclamation points! Enjoy! **

"You've never baked anything, ever?"

"Unless you count licking the spoon after Cece made brownies, nope."

"That's ridiculous. Well this will be fun," Clare said, pulling Eli into her kitchen.

"Whoa." The counter was covered in ingredients, measuring devices, bowls and spoons; everything necessary to bake a homemade chocolate cake. "So this all goes into one bowl and comes out as…that?" Eli pointed at the picture in the recipe book that lay open on the counter.

"Probably not as pretty, but it'll taste just as good," Clare said, pushing a few buttons on the oven. "Okay, we're ready to start." She peered over Eli's shoulder to look at the recipe. "Do you think you can handle measuring flour while I melt the chocolate chips?"

"You doubt my skills?"

"Definitely."

"Fair enough." Eli smirked. "But yes, I think I can measure flour."

Clare turned around and added chocolate chips, butter and water to a bowl before popping it in the microwave. As the chocolate melted, she turned around to see a very confused Eli, holding a measuring cup.

"Having issues?" He turned to face her and she had to hold back a giggle. His face and shirt were covered in flour.

"I think flour hates me."

His seriousness broke Clare. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"You think this is funny, Edwards?"

"I find it hilarious."

"Let's see about that." Next thing she knew, a puff of flour exploded in her face, followed by Eli's laughter. "Yep, that's pretty funny."

Clare glared at Eli. "So that's how you want to play?" She reached for an egg and marched straight up to him, cracking it on his head. Her laughter doubled at the expression on his face.

"You're gonna pay for that, Edwards!" Clare squealed and ran around the counter in attempt to get away from Eli.

"No! Please!" The two were now running in circles around the kitchen, having lost track of who was chasing whom, flinging ingredients at each other.

"Eli! No! Let go of me!" Eli grabbed Clare's waist, picking her up off the ground, both of their laughing uncontrollable. Their game didn't stop until they heard a gasp from the kitchen doorway.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Clare's mother stood in the doorway, shocked. The two teenagers took a moment to inspect the kitchen, realizing that they'd made quite the mess.

"Um, oops?" Helen turned her gaze to her daughter, the expression on her face making Clare nervous.

"Yeah, oops."

"Hi, Ms. Edwards," Eli said, raising his hand in an awkward hello.

"What were you two doing?" Helen asked, looking perplexedly around the kitchen.

"Making a cake?" Clare replied, putting on her best innocent smile.

"Uh, have fun. Just make sure you clean all of this up." They were both shocked by her calm reaction as she left the kitchen, but soon shrugged it off and continued to actually make their cake. Though, that did include a few more flour fights and stolen kisses.

Once Helen had left the kitchen, her face broke into a smile. Seeing Clare and her boyfriend covered in baking ingredients had been almost too much to handle without bursting into laughter. She had heard their screaming from upstairs and, after coming down to investigate, stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just watching and smiling.

She was glad that her daughter had been able to find the kind of love that she always wanted as a teenager, and watching her live that love warmed her heart, and that was enough for her.

_Just be smart enough to never give that up, Clare-bear. _

**A/N: Kinda short, but I always love baking fights :) Reviews make me smile! **


	7. Number 6 and 12

**A/N: So I had a pretty awesome dream about meeting Munro Chambers. He signed my shoe. Then I woke up and was depressed, to say the least. Just thought I'd share that. Anyway! Onto the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or, much to my depression, a shoe signed by Munro Chambers :(**

"And…done. Look at it. Isn't it wonderful?" Eli took the pocket knife away from the bark of the tree and stepped back to admire his work. It was a cloudy day in Toronto and the couple had come out to their special spot, deciding that would be the best place to carve their initials.

"It looks great," Clare told him, and Eli felt proud as she smiled and snaked her arms around his waist.

_CE+EG_

"I have to admit, its a little cliché for my taste, but it does look nice." Eli dropped his head to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. She kissed him back until they felt drops of water hitting their faces. Looking up, they realized it was raining.

"Dang it," Eli hissed. "So much for spending the day here. Want to go to the Dot?"

But Clare was grinning widely when she looked back at Eli. "No!" she exclaimed. "We have to stay."

"But Clare, it's raining."

"Your point? Come on!"

To his surprise, she pulled him into the ruins of the church, where they were fully exposed to the water.

"Dance with me!"

"Huh?"

"That was one of the things on our list! Dance in the rain." Clare's blue eyes sparkled. "I love the rain."

The look in her eyes made Eli's heart beat a little faster. "Well then, Ms. Edwards," he said, pulling her closer and dipping her backwards. "I feel that I must oblige."

Clare giggled as she placed her hand on Eli's shoulder, and he placed his on her waist, each taking the other's hand. They began a sort of waltz, but, neither of them being particularly good dancers, began to make it up as they went along. They'd spin each other around or just dance in circles, following the erratic beat of rain hitting the abandoned church. Eli had completely forgotten wanting to leave, caught up in dancing with Clare. This was the best time he'd had in a long time.

"You're soaking wet," she giggled, pushing his sopping bangs out of his eyes.

"So are you," he said, wringing out the hem of her shirt. "Come on. We'll go back to my house and dry off. I'll make hot chocolate.'

"Hot chocolate? It's summer," Clare said.

"So? You know I make the best hot chocolate ever!" He watched as Clare seemed to ponder this for a minute and grinned, agreeing. He opened her door to Morty and went around to the driver's side, leaning over for a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she said smugly. "And I love you."

They drove to Eli's in a comfortable silence, aside from the radio. Their hands were entwined in the seat between them.

Eli lead Clare to his room when they got inside, handing her a towel and a change of clothes, much to her appreciation. After changing himself, he went to the kitchen and filled a pot with milk, setting it on the stove, adding cocoa, as well as a few special ingredients that made it 'the best hot chocolate ever.' He was pouring it into mugs when Clare came downstairs in a pair of athletic shorts and one of his Dead Hand shirts.

"You look better in my clothes than I do," he told her, handing her a mug. She rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that."

"I only speak truth."

This made Clare laugh, in turn making Eli smile.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day? Want to try and tackle something else on our bucket list?"

"No, I think we've had enough fun for the day," Clare said, yawning.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Clare nodded, and they took a seat on the couch, turning on the TV.

"The Little Mermaid!" Clare exclaimed, just as Eli was about to change the channel. "Don't you dare press that button."

Eli held up his hands in surrender, dropping the remote. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, he draped it over himself and Clare, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into his side.

"Do you believe in fairy tales, Eli?"

"No."

"You don't think we have a fairy tale relationship?" she asked, looking a little hurt.

"No," he said, kissing her forehead. "I know we have something better."

**A/N: At first I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter, but now I love it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	8. Number 10 and 18

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've recently become crazy obsessed with Pretty Little Liars and spent at least two days watching it on Netflix and have been busy! Okay, now onto the chapter!**

"Okay, I change my mind."

"Nope. You can't."

"But it's so high up!"

"Come on Clare-bear. Afraid of heights?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then why did we add this to our bucket list?"

"I thought it'd be romantic."

"And it will."

"Yeah, if I'm not hyperventilating."

Eli looked up at the Ferris wheel in front of them, sighing. Looking to the left, he got an idea. "Come here." He led Clare through the crowd of people making their way through the carnival. They stopped in front of a smaller Ferris wheel, meant for children. "There. Now we can cross it off our bucket list, and it won't be as high."

"Aren't we a little big for this?"

"We're both short. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Eli…"

"It's either this or that one," he replied, pointing to the bigger one.

"This one it is," Clare agreed immediately. They got in the short line, on the ride in less than five minutes. Managing to squeeze into a seat together, Eli put his arm around Clare.

"See? Not so bad."

"I guess...AH!" Clare yelped, clutching Eli as the wheel began moving. They inched slowly to the top.

"You can open your eyes. We're here," Eli told his shaking girlfriend.

"I'd rather not."

"At least kiss me?"

Clare reached up and pecked his lips quickly before burying her head back into his neck.

"That was so not a kiss."

"It's all you're getting." Her voice was muffled due to her head being between his neck and shoulder.

Eli sighed, holding Clare tightly for the rest of the ride, sitting in silence.

"That was terrifying," Clare said in complete seriousness when they got off the ride.

Not being able to take it anymore, Eli burst into loud guffaws, resulting in Clare punching him in the shoulder.

"It's not funny."

"Clare, it went ten feet in the air. Maybe."

"Well…" She looked away, trying, but not succeeding to hide her blush until Eli saw that something caught her eye. "Oh! Come here!"

"Where are we going?"

"To do something completely and utterly spontaneous." Eli found himself in front of a tent a moment later.

"Aura readings?"

"Come on! I've always wanted to do one."

"Clare, they're pretty expensive. And might be a load of crap."

"Hence the spontaneous part."

"You sure you want to?"

"Only if you'll do it with me." Clare widened her baby blue eyes and Eli knew he was in.

"Let's go." Clare squealed excitedly, dragging him into the tent, where they were settled into a fluffy purple couch by a woman named Ambrosia. She took each of their pictures and printed them before explaining each of their auras.

"Clare," she said, showing the picture to the two teenagers. Clare's face was barely visible through the colors surrounding it. "Your aura is surrounded by warm colors, such as pink, yellow, magenta, violet and white, as well as a little bit of turquoise. Each of these colors represents a different trait you have. The pink shows your sensitivity and emotional side. You're sensitive to other people's emotions and feelings and want to help them as much as you can."

Eli took Clare's hand and squeezed it, making Clare smile at him.

"Yellow shows your intellect and organizational skills." Eli squeezed her hand again. "The violet, magenta and white show your spirituality. Are you strong in a certain faith?"

"Yes."

"These colors show your openness to spirituality and creativity. See the white surrounding your face?" She pointed at the picture. "That shows that you're open to channeling spiritually. Now the turquoise shows your healing heart, and that you teach others. From your aura, I can see that you're a very loving and open person."

"Got that right," Eli said, smiling warmly at Clare.

"Now, Eli," Ambrosia reached for his picture. "Your aura has some darker colors. Blue is a major color in your aura, as well as indigo, but you also have a little gold and some dark red." She pointed out each color as she explained the meanings. "Blue shows your solitude and introversion, that you're not very open to people. It also shows devotion to detail. Indigo tells me that you're serious and cautious, but are also kind and have much integrity. Gold shows much devotion. Anything you put yourself into, you devote yourself to, wholeheartedly. But you're also a leader. Dark red shows that you have courage and leadership abilities, but also maybe some anger."

Eli was shocked at how well a complete stranger that only knew their names had nailed them so blatantly. "Wow."

"As a couple, you two are unusual, but compliment each other nicely. Your auras balance each other out." Clare smiled at Eli, who smiled back before noticing something in his picture.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a white orb hovering near his head. "I'm pretty sure I'm not spiritually perceptive…"

"That's an angel. Everyone has angels, but some who are closer, or who had a special connection to a person in their life stay closer to them, appearing in their aura. Did you have someone close to you that passed away?"

"Yes," Eli choked out, tears welling in his eyes.

Ambrosia kept talking, but Eli could barely hear what she said. He was on autopilot as he paid the woman and exited the tent.

"Eli?" Clare spoke softly to him and his head snapped up. Tears in his brilliant green eyes threatened to spill over. She gathered him in her arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck. They stood there for a minute in silence, aside from Eli's sobs.

"Hey," Clare said after a minute, lifting his tear-stained face with her finger. "She's here. She's with you, always. She's protecting you. She wants you to be happy."

Eli took a shaky breath. "You're right," he said, wiping away tears. "Thank you, I'm glad we did that."

"You are?"

"Yeah. It gave me real closure. I don't have the feeling that I'd be disappointing her anymore."

Clare smiled and gave his hand a loving squeeze. "Up for our special place?"

Eli smiled genuinely, letting her lead him back to Morty. She didn't speak, giving him the silence so that he could collect himself, which he appreciated. The remainder of the tears dried and he stopped shaking.

_Thank you, Julia. _

**A/N: If you ever have the chance to get your aura read, do it. My mom and I did it last summer and it was the coolest thing. If you're ever in Sedona, Arizona, the Center for the New Age does really good readings. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are appreciated :)**


	9. Number 2, 5 and 19

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, these past few weeks have been super busy, but I'm back! :) And about the new season of Degrassi, let me just say: AHHHHHHHHH! :D These two make me so happy! Anyway, to the story! **

"Clare. Clare. Clare-bear?"

"Huh? Wha? I'm awake!"

"You almost fell asleep in your pancakes." Tonight, the two had decided to tackle pancakes at 3 in the morning, right after night swimming.

"It's not my fault you're making me stay up late!" Clare retaliated, stabbing her chocolate chip pancakes rather violently.

Eli laughed, turning back to his own blueberry pancakes, remembering their earlier swimming in a nearby lake.

"It's not that cold," Eli said, having already jumped in the lake. The sun had just recently went down and Clare was standing at the edge of the dock, looking down into the water.

"It looks freezing!"

"How can something _look _freezing?"

"I don't know! It just does!"

"Jump in, it's not bad!"

"I don't want to!"

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Eli hauled himself back onto the dock and to Clare's surprise, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"No!" she said, her voice filled with terror. "Eli, do-"

It was too late. He'd already taken her and thrown her into the depths below. When she came up a minute later, gasping for air, he had jumped in too.

"I hate you," she hissed.

"No you don't."

"It is freezing, you liar!"

"No it's not!"

"You're insane."

"So I've been told." He swam around behind her and grabbed her waist under the water. In return, she turned around and punched him in the chest. "Uh, ow!"

"That's what you get for throwing me in the lake!"

"How else were _we _supposed to night swim?"

"I wanted to ease into it!"

"You never would have gotten in."

"Hey, I-nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

The two spent over an hour in the water, Clare mostly because she knew it'd be cold when she got out. They had splash fights, swam, or just floated on their backs and looked at the stars.

"You know what else we haven't done?" Eli asked.

"What?"

"Send a message in a bottle."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

"You up for it now?"

"Do we have a bottle?"

"And paper, and a pen. Come on," he said, pulling her from the water and towards the shore. Handing her a towel, he ran to where Morty was parked and fished around in the trunk for a while before pulling out a notebook and pen, as well as an empty beer bottle.

"Classy," Clare teased as he set it in front of her on the sand.

"Bullfrog asked me to drive him home last week after he got drunk. He's not the cleanest person to have in a car, let's just say that," Eli responded, rinsing out the bottle in the lake. "I forgot it was there until now."

"What should we say?" Clare asked, opening the notebook to a clean page.

"Who said you get to write it?"

"Me."

"And you get to because…?"

"You have chicken scratch for handwriting."

"Touché, Edwards."

Clare giggled lightly. "So what should our amazing message in a bottle say?"

"Hmm…" Eli thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. "Dear you, who is reading this letter…"

"You really want to start it like that?"

"How else do we start it? Dear random stranger who we've never met before?"

"Fine!" Clare scribbled their introduction onto the page. They argued a few more times over what to write before deciding on a short and to the point letter, shoved it in the bottle and sent it away in the lake.

_Dear You, who is reading this letter,_

_ Our names are Clare and Eli and we are from Toronto, Canada. We wanted to send a message in a bottle to see how far it gets from here, and if you could please respond to the address listed on the back of the page, we'd appreciate that. Eli would like to inform you of the pending zombie apocalypse, but I (Clare) just say to ignore my psycho boyfriend. _

_ Hey! She loves me! –Eli_

_ Of course I do. Anyway, thank you very much for your time and I hope that you respond to our message. _

_ And watch out for zombies! _

_ Eli, shut up! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Clare and Eli (who is not psycho) _

Eli was about to say something to Clare about their letter, but then noticed she was passed out on the table. Quietly, he called the waiter over for a check and paid, picking Clare up bridal style and carrying her out to Morty. Having earlier talked to her mother, he asked if Clare could stay the night, promising he would sleep on the couch, due to their staying out late. Once they had reached his house, he carried her up the stairs and laid her gently in his bed and tucking the covers around her.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead and turning out the light.

**A/N: The next chapter should come sooner than this one did! Hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	10. Number 13 and 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life is catching up with me. I'm going to try and finish this story before I start school on Monday, hopefully! Enjoy :)**

"No, left! Left!"

"Which way's left?"

"Left! The direction is left!"

"What button is that?!"

"The left arrow!" Eli couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend, who was intently focused on the screen in front of her. The tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth as she focused on the round of Halo he was attempting to teach her how to play.

"I give. We're done," Clare said, throwing the controller on his bed. "I can't do this."

"Come on, I'm sure if you gave it one more shot?" Eli asked eagerly, holding out the controller.

"Nope, sorry. You'll have to go to Adam for gaming." She flopped back on the bed, as if the activity had physically exhausted her, letting out a loud sigh. Eli looked down at her, mimicking her action, flopping down on the bed next to her and sighing loudly. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well…we could…" Eli rolled over and pressed his lips to hers.

"Or, we could do something else on our list," Clare said a moment later, pulling away.

"Fine," Eli huffed, rolling off his bed and getting up. He grabbed the paper that contained their list that was on his desk, looking through the last options. "We could build our fort?"

Clare's face broke into a grin and she hopped up. "Yes!" She ran out of the room to the closet across the hall, returning with an armful of extra pillows and blankets. Eli grinned at her eagerness, going to take them from her.

"Where to start…" The couple spent the next good hour and a half arranging sheets along the walls and draping them over chairs before proceeding to build the inside of their fort. They added a thick layer of duvets and pillows, making it soft. As a final touch, they added a lamp on the floor to illuminate the inside of their fort.

"This is nice," Clare said. They had entered their fort, and were lying on the floor. It gave off the air of being magical, the dark sheets and blankets contrasting with the small stream of light coming from the lamp. Clare had settled herself into Eli's chest, and he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, stroking her curls softly. Looking into her eyes, he took a moment to absorb her beauty.

"I'm in love with you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. For a dreadful moment, he wished he could turn back time. They had said 'I love you' many times before, but this was different.

But then, she smiled.

"I'm in love with you too, Eli."

When they kissed, it didn't feel like it usually did. It felt better. Behind their kiss, there was more passion, more love, and they felt like they could handle anything.

A few hours later, Cece came in to tell Eli that it was time to take Clare home, but found them both asleep. With a small smile, she crossed the room to turn out the lamp and went downstairs to call Helen.

"I didn't have the heart to wake them."

"Oh, I suppose it's alright if she stays. Just send her home first thing tomorrow."

"Eli loves your daughter," Cece said. "Very much."

"Why else would you think I'd let her stay?" Helen Edwards would normally never let Clare stay the night at a boy's house, especially one she was dating. But there was something in the way Eli looked at her daughter that was different. He looked at her like she was the only person on the entire planet. His whole face lit up, and she could tell that he would do anything for her.

"He's a good man, your son," Helen said to Cece.

"It's Clare that made him that way." And it was true. Everything had changed ever since the day Eli ran over Clare's glasses in the Degrassi parking lot. He came home that day, happier. There had been a light in his eyes that was never there before. And every day since, he had grown a little brighter. His dark world had changed drastically, just because of one person.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Reviews would be amazing! I'll try and finish the story tomorrow, as I start school on Monday! D: If I don't, I'll finish as soon as possible. **


End file.
